kronosfandomcom-20200214-history
Justine Jones
For the Earth-1 version, see John Jones. Justine Jones is the Earth-2 version of John Jones. She is similarly a Traveller like him, and possesses the same abilities like him. On her Earth, no one actually discovered the existence of Travellers, or Quantum Fractures. As such, she was never brought into K.R.O.N.O.S., mainly because her Earth had no version of the organization. Origin Not much is known about Justine Jones's early life, except for at some point, her parents were erased from existence. Mystified by her apparent existence, she was driven to scientific research in hopes of finding a way of explaining what seemed impossible - much like John. Because K.R.O.N.O.S. never existed, no one thus died, and she didn't learn as much about her powers as John did. Despite not gaining additional abilities to her base, Justine learned to focus them more, producing more powerful blows. Appearing on Earth-1 Having learnt about the Multiverse through her own research, Justine travelled to Earth-1, but landing in 1887 by accident. Luckily, John happened to be in the same time period, going after a time criminal who was selling futuristic weaponry to the British Empire. The two met, and John quickly deduced she was from another Earth. Justine claimed just to be there for the sake of adventure, which angered John, as he didn't like the idea of travelling to other Earths, and disturbing the timeline, all for the sake of it. John's Earth-2 version noticeably had little knowledge of the inner workings of existence, whereas he had deep knowledge of it. After helping John out, with his problem with the time criminal, Justine planned to go home, but not before John stopped her. So that she knew when it was appropriate, he told her most of what he knew about the Multiverse, exchanging his vast knowledge of it. Reappearance When Johnathane Jones, an evil Earth-8 version of John, planned to absorb all of the Chronal Dimension, John knew he needed help. He called upon Uriel to bring other versions of himself to stop him. Among them was Justine, who led an especially helping hand, injuring Johnathane enough to disorientate him. This was a factor that allowed John to beat him, even after his evil counterpart had absorbed the Dimension. Personality |-|Early Days= In her early days as a Traveller, Justine was reckless and careless, not really caring about the damage she causes. Her more powerful blasts make her more volatile, and dangerous, resulting in more collateral damage. This didn't affect her personal life however, as she tended to wear a mask or some other equipment to conceal her identity. Due to the copious collateral, her Traveller counterpart was largely disliked by the public. Forcing her to stay out of harm's way. |-|Later On= After meeting John, Justine learnt to control her powers more, thus resulting in far less damage to public buildings. She became a much more effective Traveller, grew more popular with the public, and was later sanctioned by the government. Powers & Abilities Powers Justine had all the base powers of John, albeit more powerful, due to her connection to the Chronal Dimension. For a full list of powers, see John Jones Abilities *'Intelligence:' A scientist like John, Justine was equally as intelligent. She was able to figure out how to block of Johnathane's connection to the Chronal Dimension, inventing her own STPs. These were more powerful, allowing her to injure Johnathane. *'Deep Knowledge of the Multiverse:' Having stuck around John for a little, Justine gained more knowledge on both the timeline and the Multiverse as a result. *'Scientific Aptitude:' Justine was very talented in the field of Mathematics and the three Sciences, and was still an effective hero even without her powers. Weaknesses STPs: Much like other Travellers, when in the field of effect of Space-Time Purification devices, Justine's Chronal Dimension connection is weakened drastically, to the point where she unable to access her powers. Unlike her Earth-1 and Earth-8 counterparts, she cannot bypass their effects with extreme concentration, rendering her powerless completely if she doesn't find some way to escape their effects. Category:Female Characters Category:Travellers